Home
by abovetheruins
Summary: It was just like being back on that island. JakxDaxter [Slash][WAFF]


**A/N:** Here's a short JakxDaxter one-shot that's been sitting in my notebook for a while. It's my first fic for this fandom, but probably not my last.

**Warnings:** Slash, shonen-ai between Jak and Daxter. Don't like it? Press the back button. Don't flame me just because you were dumb enough to ignore the warnings. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. 3

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Home**

_'Finally.'_

Daxter stared as his hands, otherwise oblivious to the world around him. They weren't much, not really. Long and gangly, just like the rest of him. Awkward, skinny limbs, firey red hair that never seemed to stay down, a huge smile displaying equally large teeth, and wide blue eyes that seemed to overcome his round face. It wasn't much, they weren't much, but... He wriggled his fingers, lips stretching into a grin.

_'They're all mine.'_

And after more than two long years spent in the body of an orange fluffball, it was more than he ever could have asked for.

Finally, after so long, he was back in his body, his very human body. It was... indescribable, a feeling he couldn't even put a name to. It was like... like the ocean. It was like cool breezes, like green forests that stretched on for miles, like nights spent just lazing about looking at the stars. It was like Sandover; it was home. It was the next best thing to being back on that island.

_'There's only one thing better... '_ Slyly, he glanced over his shoulder, his legs thudding lightly against his bar stool. He scanned the room thick with laughter and celebration, blue eyes searching. He glanced over Tess, laughing as she served drinks to Torn and Ashelin; over Samos, who was hovering in the air near the bar, his eyes closed even though Daxter knew there'd be no chance of meditation in this place. He glanced past them all, his eyes lighting up as they came across a familiar figure.

Jak stood against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he conversed quietly with Sig and Keira. His eyes were half-closed, a small smile on his lips as Sig laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. Keira's laughter soon joined in, her eyes cutting over to him briefly before turning back.

Daxter's eyebrows raised as he watched them, wondering what they were talking about. He brought his drink up to his lips-the only alcoholic one Tess'd give him-and took a long sip, sighing as the amber liquid slipped down his throat. Across the room Jak's lips tilted into a smirk, blue eyes cloudy as they slid over the crowd and landed directly on him. Daxter coughed, heart hammering in his ribcage as he beat a hand against his chest.

"Daxter?" Tess shook his arm gently as his coughing subsided, her voice concerned. "You alright?"

He waved his hand as he cleared his throat, embarrassment coloring his cheeks red. "Y-yeah, Tess baby! I'm A-Ok! Nothin' wrong here!" He beamed in an attempt to console her and sighed inwardly as she nodded, merging with the crowd with one last backward glance at him.

Once she was gone his smile fell from his face and he glared heatedly in Jak's direction, only to find the older boy still eyeing him with that same smoldering gaze. Daxter's heart somersaulted into his throat, and he swallowed roughly, hoping to quell the heat that had risen to his cheeks. _'Damn him... '_ All it took was one of _those_ looks and he melted. It just wasn't fair.

Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Jak move from his position against the wall, or Sig and Keira's knowing looks as they waved him off.

"Ack!" He jumped as warm arms locked around his thin chest, thoroughly pinning his arms in place. A chin rested lightly against his shoulder, a few strands of blonde hair curling around his neck. "Jeez!" Daxter clung at the arms wrapped beneath his neck, his head tilting back to look into blue eyes. "Warm me next time, wouldja? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Jak smirked against his neck, sending a shiver racing up his spine. "Sorry," He said, in a tone of voice that said he wasn't sorry at all. Daxter sighed, leaning against the other boy and closing his eyes, muttering to himself.

"Why aren't you out there enjoying yourself?" Jak's lips moved against his skin as he talked, and Daxter sighed, leaning into the contact.

"I like it just fine right here, babe," He murmured, a satisfied smile on his lips. Jak chuckled against his neck and Daxter curled into the warmth, drunk on the feeling.

He groaned when Jak pulled away, reaching for him only to have his hands caught by Jak's own.

"'C'mon," He coaxed, pulling Daxter from the stool and to the floor. He tilted his head toward the main floor, where people had gathered to dance. "Do you wanna... ?"

Daxter winced, well aware of his own dancing skills (or lack thereof), but smiled anyway, settling his feet onto the floor.

"If you insist," He sighed, drawing a warm chuckle from Jak as he led him onto the dance floor, taking him into his arms. From a distance Sig and Keira watched them, the same knowing grins still set onto their lips.

Having a body was an indescribable feeling, one he couldn't give a name to. It was like an island far away, with sandy beaches and glowing blue eco vents, like forests and mountains and Misty Islands to explore. It was like dancing, with no fear of how horrible he was at it. It was like being in Jak's arms, that feeling of warmth and love and contentment that washed over him each time he caught sight of that smile.

It was Home.

**End**


End file.
